Albus Potter and the Outside Threat
by mailminer
Summary: Albus Potter is ready to start his first term at Hogwarts with Dudley's daughter and the supposedly horrible Scorpius Malfoy. How will he fare with a new threat coming in, and plans to take over the school coming into action? And will he be in Gryffindor-or Slytherin?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and the wizarding world belongs to Jk Rowling. I am simply carrying on the series. Anything you do not recognise from the original series is mine.**  
**This is hopefully the first of seven books about Albus Potter. Enjoy!**

Albus potter was leaving for Hogwarts. His fathers words had been comforting him all through the summer, but James was still teasing , he shouted, laughing as he rode his broom high above the burrow. Of course,he thought,my name is Albus Severus Potter. ASP. The Slytherin snake in the family. He couldn't be a Slytherin. He wouldn't! However, there was still a small, horrible feeling at the back of his mind.

Just then, the door bell rang and his younger sister Lily ran to answer the door. 'Aunt hermione is here!'she shouted excitedly. Hugo jumped through the door to Lily and they ran excitedly up to Lily's untidy room.'How are things, eh, Harry,' asked his uncle Ron. 'Life as head of the auror office must be pretty tough. It makes you remember per our schooldays, and when we were hunting for the horcruxes. His eyes misted over as he remembered, but then he snapped out of it.

'Shall we go and play Quidditch, me, James and Albus vs you, Ginny and Lily?'suggested Ron. 'Ron!' exclaimed Hermione, 'we just want to relax and sit inside'-'I want to play Quidditch,'said Harry, as he grabbed his new broom, the Firebolt 3000. He had got it as a present from Ron, but his original Firebolt was still his favourite broom.

As they traipsed outside, they heard the telephone ring, it's shrill cry echoing through the house. 'Typical,'said Ron, 'just when we were going to start.' Ginny picked up the telephone and then held it back from her ear as an ear splitting yell came from the phone. She quickly passed it to Harry and he heard the voice of the man who had made his life a misery-Vernon. He gingerly took the phone and heard his uncle screaming profanities at him. 'Freaks, freaks, and more freaks! I will not have it. What did you do to my granddaughter!'

After much more screaming and yelling, Harry gathered that Dudley's daughter, Jane was a witch. Just then , he heard a noise on the other end of the line, and then a scuffle, as though someone was fighting over the phone. Then the long beep indicated that the call was over.

As he walked outside again, Harry shocked at what he heard, James ran up to him. 'Later, James,' he said, in a voice even his most reckless son knew meant that he was not in a mood to be argued with. Ginny looked at him questioningly, but Harry looked pointedly at the children. Just then, an owl flew right into him and nearly made Harry fall off his broom. He recognised it as an owl widely available, a type he had seen before. He slowly opened the letter.

Dear Harry

I know that you will probably never want to see me again after how I treated you when we were kids, but the fact is, I really need your help. My daughter is showing signs of being a witch. My uncle wants to throw her out, but I don't mind her being a witch. In fact, when we were young, it was only jealousy that made me hate you. Dad told me to get out of his house and stay out unless I got rid of my daughters 'freakishness'. Naturally, I will stay out for a ps long as it takes, because if my daughter wants to go to Hogwarts this term,nI know I can't stop her. I was wondering if you could confirm if she is a witch for me. I know you will probably want to ignore this letter, but I really do need you.

Dudley.

**So there it is-the first chapter. If you want to suggest and idea or give comments or ****criticisms, just review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and the wizarding world belongs to Jk Rowling. I am simply carrying on the series. Anything you do not recognise from the original series is mine.**

**I would like to thank wearefarmersduh for the first review!**

'Harry,' Ginny said sharply. 'Who was that. Harry! What's the matter?' A wide grin spread over Harrys face as he thought of what his uncle must be feeling. 'Dudley thinks Janie is a witch', he said abruptly. 'Apparently Vernon's furious and wants to disown her, but Dudley wont let him. We have to go there, because Dudley wants-' But then he stopped and thought about all the things Dudley had done to him when he was living with them.

FLASHBACK

Harry was sitting in his cupboard, looking at his birthday presents. He had received a toothbrush from Aunt Petunia and a tissue from Uncle Vernon and Dudley. As he put them under his camp bed, he sighed. Dudley was outside, getting his 'un-birthday' presents. So far he had received a bike, a computer, some games, a swimming pool, a holiday voucher, a motorbike, and £1000. As Dudley walked up the stairs, he stamped hard just above the cupboard where Harry lived, so that dust and wood chip fell onto his head.

END FLASHBACK

Although Dudley had been horrible, he was family, and he must feel sorry to have the courage to ask Harry for a favor. Harry and Ginny took some grey floo powder from the mantle, and slowly and clearly, they both said '47 Privet Drive.' In a whirl of green flames, they were gone.

Dudley was sitting with his daughter in their living room. It was a hot day, and Janie was playing outside with her baby brother. His wife, Anne, was with them. As Dudley reclined, he heard a scuffling noise coming from the fireplace. 'Come on, Harry,' he heard a voice say. He stopped, shocked. Dudley remembered what happened the last time this had happened. The living room was destroyed and his tongue grew to be four feet long. He shuffled uncomfortable at the memory.

'Why can't we get through," asked Ginny in dismay and discomfort. Then Harry realized what was wrong. They couldn't arrive because he had used the old floo powder; the type that couldn't transport you unless there was a fire in the grate already. There was only one thing for it. 'Incendio!' he shouted. Instantly, a roaring, green fire appeared below him and they tumbled into the green fireplace.

The awkward situation was not improved when Janie came in. She saw them in the flames, and shrieked. Almost instantly, water jetted out from her fingers into the grate, extinguishing the harmless flames. 'Wh-What did I do?' she asked herself in wonderment. 'Dudley,' harry said. 'Your daughter is a witch.'

'How dare you say that about my daughter!' exclaimed Anne.

'She is not a witch; she is a very nice little girl. How dare you!'

Janie was looking very uncomfortable as Harry explained that Janie was indeed a witch and could do magic. Just at that moment, a snowy owl appeared with a letter. Harry tried to take that letter, but it pecked him warningly. Janie reached out and the owl stuck out its leg for her to take the letter. With shaking hands, she untied the envelope.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class)_

_Dear ,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Neville Longbottom_

The second page was a list of required equipment.

"I-I I'm going to learn magic?" Janie asked in wonder. "Magic doesn't exist! Is this a trick, Daddy?" Just then, there was a knock at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and the wizarding world belong to JK Rowling. I am simply carrying on the series. Anything you do not recognize from the original series is mine.**

'Good evening, sir,' said the man at the door. I am professor Longbottom and I am the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. I trust you received my letter. Dudley stood, shocked by this man's attire of long, green robes, just stood there, and let the man show himself in. As he walked into the living room, Janie gaped at him. 'I am from Hogwarts, a school, of magic, he said simply.'

'Magic doesn't exist,' insisted Janie. 'Oh really,' said Professor Longbottom. He handed Janie a glass, but she dropped it. It smashed into thousands of tiny pieces. The man took out his wand. 'Wingardium Leviosa,' he said. The pieces levitated. 'Reparo!' he shouted. The fragments of glass fused together to make one glass, but with some dirt on the side.'Scourgify,' he said softly, and the dirt vanished.

'When do I get one of those?' Janie asked. 'Go to Diagon Alley-Harry will show you the way-and you can buy all of your school things before term starts. I must go now; I need to explain the letters to more students. And with that, he spun on the stop and vanished.

Then, a knock on the door was heard. Dudley ran to answer it and saw the towering figure of his father, positively spitting with rage. 'You-You-I saw you talking to HIS lot! I told you to stamp it out of her. We are not having another freak, yes FREAK in this family. I will not allow it.' Just then, he saw Harry. 'What are you doing here, boy. I told you to never come near us again!'

'It's all right, Dad, I invited them,' said Dudley. However, Uncle Vernon carried on shouting. 'Freaks and weirdoes, that's what you are, freaks and I will not have you near my family-NO!' Janie looked like she was going to burst into tears at this. Her own grandfather thought she was a freak. She could feel the rage welling up in her, and felt she had to let it out.

Suddenly, Vernon stopped shouting. For a moment, it looked as though words had failed him. She seemed to be swelling with anger, but the swelling didn't stop. Her face expanded, along with his body and soon his coat buttons flew off. He slowly flew up to the ceiling, looking terrified.

Harry sighed, knowing that Janie had lost control. He savored the sight of his cruel uncle on the ceiling for a few moments, then muttered the counter curse. 'Deflatus,' he said, and for good measure, said 'Langlock'. Uncle Vernon couldn't retort or scream due to his does being glued to the roof of his mouth.

Harry gradually lifted the spell and then Dudley forcefully moved his father off his property. 'Well, we'd better be going, said Harry, and within a second, they had vanished.'

**That's chapter 3, what do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and the wizarding world belongs to Jk Rowling. I am simply carrying on the series. Anything you do not recognise from the original series is mine.**

4 Diagon Alley

As Harry and Ginny appeared in the Burrow, the family crowded round them, eager to know where they went. 'We have some news for you. Janie Dursley, son of Dudley Dursley is a witch!' This statement was followed by a burst of chatter and with Luna Lovegood saying how Duwendes can make the most unlikely people magical.

'Dudley, Dudley-the one I fed the ton-tongue toffee to?' inquired George. 'Yes,' said Harry. 'Anyway, Vernon came in and started yelling about how I had made Janie a 'freak' and she got really angry and blew him up like I did to Marge.' This statement was followed by laughter as they all remembered the unfortunate incident. 'Janie will be coming to Diagon Alley with us and I expect you to behave, especially you, James.

The day of the trip was bright and sunny, and as they walked towards Diagon Alley, Albus couldn't help feeling a bit worried. What if a wand didn't choose him? What if he was a squib? What if- "You can stop that worrying now, Albus, "a voice said. Albus turned to see his father looking at him, his eyes twinkling. He had got better at Legilimency. 'You're not a squib and you will find a wand. Your letter came and Professor McGonagall never makes those kinds of mistakes. Albus, you are a wizard.

As they approached the Leaky Cauldron, Albus heart skipped a beat. He couldn't see it. He rubbed his eyes hard, but he only saw the shops he knew were either side of it. He knew that if you couldn't see it, then you were a muggle. He caught sight of James laughing at him, and he looked back to find that he could see it after all. It had been one of James' pranks, broken when he lost concentration by laughing. Annoyed, he pushed him over.

When they reached the wall, they saw Dudley, Anne and Janie standing by the wall looking dumbfounded on how to get there. 'Harry!' Dudley exclaimed in relief, 'I'm so glad you're here, we can't get in.' Laughing, Harry took out his wand and tapped the brick three down and two across from the bin. As the bricks parted to let them in, Albus, Janie and Rose looked around at their first glimpse of Diagon Alley. 'Right, wands first,' said Ginny, ' is a bit odd, but he is a family friend, so respect him.

'Ah, Mr. Potter. I was wondering when I would be seeing you again. Are these your family and friends?' When Harry assured him that they were, he announced that they wouldn't have to pay, as 'he owed his life to Harry.' Albus sat on the stool as the measuring tape measured all sorts of places, even between his nostrils. He was right handed, so Ollivander took out some wands. 'Maybe you'd like this, an alderwood wand. It is just shy of eleven and one-quarter inches long. This wand's core is kelpie mane.' Albus waved the wand, resulting in a loud crash from the back of the shop. 'No, No, No definitely not,' said Ollivander.

This carried on for ten minutes, by which time everyone was bored. 'Come on Al, don't you want a wand?' asked James. Just then, the wand in Albus' hand started glowing. He felt warmth spread all around his body as a fountain of light shot out of the wand, repairing all of the damage in the shop. 'Interesting,' said the wand maker. 'Very interesting indeed. I have never seen anyone do that with a wand before. It is made out of elder and the core is phoenix feather. Eleven inches. Very good for Defense work.' Even James was shocked at this, as the most powerful wand is the elder wand, and the person who defeated Voldemort-his father, has a phoenix feather wand.

Then it was Rose's turn. Extraordinarily, she got her wand on the first try, a ten and three-quarter inch pine and phoenix feather wand which was 'swishy and excellent for charms.'

Finally, it was Janie's turn. She took even longer that Albus, but because she was a guest, everyone waited patiently for her. At last, she waved a wand and her hair stood on end, and a tingling feeling ran up her arm. 'Yes, yes, that's the one, said Ollivander, smiling. Willow and dragon heartstring, 9 inches, good for transfiguration.' They thanked Ollivander as they left the shop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and the wizarding world belong to Jk Rowling. I am simply carrying on the series. Anything you do not recognize from the original series is mine.**

'We need to get your money exchanged, not all shops will do that for you, Dudley. We'll go to Gringotts, the wizard bank. Unfortunately, they don't like me very much, as I broke into that bank when I was seventeen. Ginny, you go with Albus, Lily and James to get their other things.' said Harry.

'You broke into a bank!?' exclaimed Dudley in surprise, attracting funny looks from passer bys. 'Later, Dudley,' said Harry quietly. As they approached the bank, Janie read on the door:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

As they approached the exchange desk, they got many dirty looks from the goblins(Janie had been very surprised at the goblins) and they quickly got their money.

They then went to Madam Malkins and Albus, Rose and Janie were allowed to explore, but only if they were careful. 'Where are we?' asked Albus. 'No idea,' said Rose, 'But it doesn't look good.' Everywhere they looked there was gloom and doom. The place reeked of dark magic, and suddenly a snarling witch came up to them. 'Not lost, my pretties, are you. I could help you find your way-RIGHT INTO MY CAULDRON-HAHAHAHAHA!', she said. They leapt back right into the arms of-'Professor McGonagall, we got lost and we-'

'Yes, Potter, just come with me quickly.' 'As they came out of the horrible alley, which they found was knockturn alley, the brightness of Diagon alley was overwhelming. Harry was looking for them anxiously, and was relieved to find them safe and sound.

However, Albus was still shaken. That witch was one of Voldemort's followers, Millicent Yalman, who had been released from Azkaban only a week ago. Harry had put her there and Albus shuddered to think of what would have happened if McGonagall hadn't been there.

**Please comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and the wizarding world belong to Jk Rowling. I am simply carrying on the series. Anything you do not recognize from the original series is chapter is mostly the epilogue of book seven so I don't own any of this chapter apart from any small changes and the parts about Janie. Enjoy and please, please review!**

The morning of the first of September was crisp and golden as an apple, and as the  
little family bobbed across the rumbling road towards the great  
sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled  
like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large caged rattled on top of the laden trolleys  
the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the  
redheaded girl trailed tearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.  
"It won't be long now, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.  
"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"

The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way  
towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Albus's voice drifted back  
to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons had resumed the argument  
they had started in the car.  
"I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!"  
"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.  
"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother.  
"There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth—"  
But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent. The five Potters approached  
the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger  
brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment  
later, he had vanished.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing  
on the momentary absence of his brother.  
"Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.  
"Not every day," said Albus quickly. "James says most people only get letters  
from home about once a month."  
"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.  
"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts,"  
Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."  
Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As  
they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the  
family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by  
thick white steam which was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct  
figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already  
disappeared.

Janie was next. She was very worried about this, as she had never done it before. She shut her eyes and ran into the wall.  
"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they  
passed as they made their way down the platform  
"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.  
But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces.  
Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud. Harry thought  
he heard Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite  
glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello. . . .  
"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.  
A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very  
last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and  
Albus had drawn right up beside them.  
"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.  
Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at  
him.  
"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe  
I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund  
the examiner."  
"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."  
"As a matter of fact, I did Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together  
they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train. "I only forgot to look in  
the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."  
Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother,  
having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into  
when they finally went to Hogwarts.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."  
"Ron!"  
Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.  
"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer  
paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some  
fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood  
in sharp relief against the shifting mist.  
"Look who it is."

Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned  
up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized  
the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled  
Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him,  
nodded curtly, and turned away again.  
"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat  
him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."  
"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try  
to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"  
"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't  
get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive  
you if you married a pureblood."

"Hey!"  
James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley,  
and was evidently bursting with news.  
"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder  
into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing?  
Snogging Victoire!"  
He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.  
"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked  
Teddy what he was doing—"  
"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron—"  
"—and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away!  
He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself  
clear.  
"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married," whispered Lily sarcastically.  
"Teddy would really be part of the family then!"  
"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry.  
"Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"  
"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing a room with  
Al—Teddy could have my room!"  
"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the  
house demolished."  
He checked the battered old watch which had once been Fabian Prewett's.  
"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.  
"Mum! I can't give a professor love!"  
"But you know Neville!—"  
James rolled his eyes.  
"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't  
walk into Herbology and give him love. . . . "  
Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming  
a kick at Albus.  
"See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."  
"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!"  
But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father  
a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him  
wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.  
"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle  
things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to  
school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."  
Ginny kissed Albus good-by.  
"See you at Christmas."  
"By, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited  
you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you've  
learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

"What if I'm in Slytherin?"  
The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment  
of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear  
was.  
Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone  
of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.  
"Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear,  
and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on  
the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was  
a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."  
"But just say—"  
"—then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it?  
It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose  
Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."  
"Really?"  
"It did for me," said Harry.

He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in  
Albus's face when he said it. But now the doors were slamming all along the  
scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forward for  
final kisses, last-minute reminders. Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny  
closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest  
them.

A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned  
towards Harry.  
"Why are they staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to  
look at the other students.  
"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

And with that the train turned a corner and was out of sight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and the wizarding world belong to JK Rowling. I am simply carrying on the series. Anything you do not recognise from the original series is mine. **

Inside the train, Albus and his friends were looking for somewhere to sit. They traipsed up and down the corridors, looking for an empty compartment. One time, they were even bold enough to push open a random compartment door to see if the people inside we're friendly. This was a mistake, as the people inside we're a group of very unfriendly Slytherins-to-be. Luckily, James came to the rescue before they jinxes them.

The last compartment they came to only had one person in it, but they couldn't see who is was through the glass of the window; it seemed different to all of the other compartments. Slowly, they pushed open the door.  
There was a boy about the same age as them sitting inside. He had blonde hair and a pointed chin, which could only mean he was-'Scorpius Malfoy,' Rose said quietly. She immediately busied herself in Hogwarts:A History, her eyes narrowing. Albus took the seat next to Scorpius. The boy looked up , his pointed chin making him look even more like his father in the light. 'So, you're the son of the famous Potter, then. Why did you come and sit with me? Our families are sworn enemies.' Rose shuffled uncomfortably in her seat.'Of course, I want to get to know you before I judge you. Who knows, maybe we will break the tradition,' he said, smirking.

Janie looked at him, and Albus saw what she was seeing. To her, Scorpius was a new boy, a bit arrogant, but more willing to accept new things that his father. 'Look, Scorpius, I don't want to be enemies. can we just, well, start from scratch?' Almost instantly, Scorpius held out his hand, showing that they were now friends. Albus and Janie willingly accepted, but Rose jumped up and in two strides, she left the compartment, leaving only a stunned silence behind her. 'What's up with her?' Scorpius asked Albus.

After the awkward silence, Albus turned and said, 'I expect you want to go to Slytherin, don't you? Carry on the tradition, eh?' However, the answer surprised him more than anything else that night. 'I want to go to Hufflepuff,'he said.'You may think that they are the worst house, but really they are the best. They have the brains of a Ravenclaw, the bravery of a Gryfindor, the cunning of a Slytherin, but they don't boast or brag about it. However, they are also loyal and friendly. This sets them above all of the other houses.'Albus knew what he meant, but Janie, even though she had been told about the houses, didn't know where she wanted to go. She just wanted to make friends, so maybe Hufflepuff was for her, if it was known for being the friendly house. However, Albus was torn between Gryfindor and Hufflepuff. Normally, he would want to be in Gryfindor, but Scorpius had changed that. He also wanted to be with Scorpius, Janie and even Rose, even if she wasn't being the friendliest type of person this evening. He just didn't know where he wanted to be sorted.

After sitting in silence for a while, they heard the old trolley lady call,' Anything off the trolley, dears?' Scorpius pulled out a handful of galleons saying,'We'll take nine of everything, please.' Even the woman was looking in awe at the pile of glittering gold coins in Scorpius' hand. Albus had known that the Malfoys were rich, but he had never expected this! As they took the candy and began to eat it, they heads a small shriek from Janie. She had never seen wizard sweets before, and a chocolate from had leapt right onto the bridge of her nose. She was looking at it very warily. 'Eat it!'said Albus,'Go on, just flick your head forward. It's real chocolate, it's just a spell. Scorpius looked on in amusement at the sight of the girl being scared of a small piece of chocolate. Eventually, she did eat it. She looked at the card and saw a picture of an old man. 'You've got Albus Dumbledore- the person I was named after,' he said. As she was still puzzled, he carried on. 'Each frog has a card of a famous wizards or witch inside. You've got a former headmaster if Hogwarts, who many say was the best headmaster Hogwarts ever had.'  
As Janie looked at the picture, she saw it move and wink at her. she had seen this before at Harry's house, but she was still surprised by it.

Suddenly, the compartment door opened and the students from the compartment they walked into earlier looked in. 'So here we have famous Harry Potter's son. I bet he will be just as foolhardy as his father, not stopping to think about his actions,' they sneered. Albus jumped up with his wand in his hand. He didn't know any spells yet, but he would give the, a lesson they would never forget. The anger inside his channelled out through his wand and a blast emitted from it, pushing them back and slamming the door closed. Scorpius whistled softly, but didn't say anything. Janie just looked shocked at what magic could do.

As they arrived at Hogsmeade station five minutes later, Albus was still fuming at them. How dare they call his father foolhardy, and say he didn't think about his actions. He saved them all and they knew it. Albus' anger was somewhat quelled by the familiar voice of Hagrid calling out,'Firs' Years, Firs' years this way, come on, you're on the boats! Pick a boat and get in it. No more 'an four to a boat!' Albus found himself being pushed along until he was right in front of the only boat left. Inside were the three people who had insulted his father. Slowly, he stepped in.

'We'll get you for that one, Potter. You think you're so special, and that you can just come in here and order everyone about. Well, that will soon change and you won't be the only one who has a say in things.' Albus noticed that the boy's hand was creeping towards him. He tried to move out of the way, but lost his balance. He fell over the side of the boat, straight into the lake.

Cold, cold, and cold was all that he felt just then. He wanted to get out, to get warm, but the cold was wrapping around him. He felt it close around him, like a tentacle. All of a sudden, he realised that it WAS a tentacle. The famous giant squid was pulling him out and placing him back into his boat. Still shivering, he sat still until they reached the castle. Hagrid reached up enormous hand and knocked on the doors.

**Thank you to everyone for reading and please comment! More chapters are on their way! You may have noticed that I am editing all of the chapters, as I have found some mistakes. If there are any more, please let me know. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and the wizarding world belong to Jk Rowling. I am simply carrying on the series. Anything you do not recognise from the original series is mine.**

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I have made it longer like someone has asked. Enjoy!**

The doors opened and Albus saw the old, wise face of Professor McGonagall. She was another family friend, but she was a lot stricter than Neville. 'Thank you, Longbottom, I'll take them from here,' she said impatiently.

'Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, and I am the headmistress here at Hogwarts. In front of you is a year of learning and improving your magical ability

Before you start, you will be sorted into houses; where your house is your family at Hogwarts. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin You will spend most of your free time with your houses, have lessons with them, and eat meals in your houses. To be sorted, all you have to do is try on a hat. There will be no wrestling trolls or battling the giant squid in my school.

While you are waiting, I suggest you tidy yourself up a bit,' she said. Her eyes lingered over Professor Longbottom and Albus had to stifle a laugh. His robes were buttoned up to his ear. He remembered his father telling him that this had happened in his first year, so evidently Neville hadn't changed much.

The moment passed and Albus started feeling nervous again. The feeling wasn't helped as he saw what his brother James was holding; a large sign with the words 'ASP for the Slytherins', and a picture of a large snake underneath it. Albus felt butterflies in his stomach. 'What if I am a Slytherin?' he thought. 'Uncle Ron would never forgive me and-.' His thoughts were cut off by lots of gasps of 'oooh' and 'ahhh', as everyone caught sight of the enchanted ceiling. 'I read about it in Mum's edition of 'Hogwarts: A History',' she said. 'Its enchanted to look like the sky outside.'

Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning, and even though it was an illusion, the tables seemed to have caught fire, the flickering light reflecting of the dishes until-'subsisto!' shouted a tall man from the teachers table. He had scars on his face and his long hair was held in a ponytail. As he sat back down, he ignored the stares at him and he began to read a book, which Albus recognised as 'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts.' His attention to the man was broken as Professor Longbottom brought out a tattered old hat. To many first years' surprise, it began to sing. Janie even jumped back in shock to see a talking hat, but she soon regained her composure.

'I introduce you to Hogwarts

It shall now be your home

For the next seven years

You will never be alone

However, you must be split

Into houses four

Then you will go there

And walk upon their floors

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on

Don't be afraid

I will never sort you wrong

Because I'm a thinking hat!'

The song ended to tumultuous applause from all tables, but it stopped as the first student was sorted.

'When you hear your name, come forward, sit down and place the hat on your head,' said Professor Longbottom.

'Abbot, Jane'

'SLYTHERIN'

"Allen, Robert'

A boy with long brown hair came up, and the hat made its decision.

'SLTHERIN'

Beegle, James

'SLYTHERIN!'

Dursley, Jane

Jane's second name attracted a lot of glances and hostile whispers from people whose parents went to Hogwarts with Harry. Some people even bood her.

'TIKABALANG'

Muttered whispers spread around the hall, with even the teachers looking confused. All of them did, in fact, but Neville. He instructed Janie to sit back on the bench.

The sorting went on, with 15 more Slytherins and none of any other house. The professors were looking worried, all except for Professor Slughorn, who was sitting back, looking at his new students. There were only Slytherins until

Malfoy, Scorpius

TIKBALANGS

Scorpius took the hat off his head, looking very confused. The teachers told him to sit with Janie. 'What was the hat playing at?' thought Professor McGonagall. As the sorting went on, Natalie, Rose, Neetle, Bob, Parkinson, Daisy were all made Slytherins.

At last, it was Albus' turn. Slowly, he went and put the hat on his head. He heard an ear splitting screech. 'I don't care where I put you,' said the hat. 'Go anywhere, even 'TIKBALANGS,' he said, shouting out the last word. Albus went to join Malfoy, very confused, 'What was the hat doing,' he thought.

After Vincent, Draco was made a Slytherin, it was Rose's turn. Albus knew that the hat would probably make up another house, but then he heard 'TIKBALANGS' again. At this, Professor McGonagall stopped the sorting and went to put the hat on her head. She looked very solemn for a moment, then she took it off and said.

'The hat has gone, for want of a better word, senile. We will have to find another way to sort the students. Could all first years please stay in the great hall after the feast.' She conjured up another table for them. She looked worried, and she jammed the sorting hat back on the stool angrily. At this, it started screaming about how ancient artifacts such as itself were precious and should be respected by everyone, not abused, and it produced such an ear splitting screech, Neville had to silence it a and lock it in a cupboard.

'I have some announcements to make, but they can wait until after the feast. For now, Tuck in!'

Albus was looking for the food, but then suddenly all of the plates filled up with a large assortment of food including roast beef, roast chicken, lamb chops, sausages, steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and, for reasons best known to the house elves, peppermint humbugs. Albus, Rose and Scorpius were unable to speak for a moment and they indulged themselves in the magnificent feast. 'Did you know that the founders-,' but Rose was cut off by Albus before she could quote a chapter from 'The Eating Habits of the Hogwarts Founders,' one of the most boring books ever written.

Albus looked up at the staff table and recognized Neville(or as he had to call him, Professor Longbottom. He looked for more familiar faces. Hagrid was sitting next to Neville and he was looking as happy as ever, though there were some streaks of grey in his beard. He picked up his fork and jammed in down onto what he thought was the desk, but unfortunately it was the charms teachers' hand. Professor Flitwick, another family friend, cried out in agony. 'You stupid fool!' he squeaked angrily. Albus was surprised that he was still teaching, but his goblin blood must have helped him along the years. Unfortunately, Madam Hooch had stopped flying years ago, and the new teacher was someone who flew with Albus' father in his youth, Oliver Wood.

Scorpius nudged Albus. He was looking at the new Transfiguration teacher. His eyes were dark and beady, and his matted hair lay on his head. His eyes looked greedily around at the students, and he appeared to have taken a liking to the cranberry juice in his goblet. He looked like a teacher you wouldn't want to cross, especially not on a bad day.

Albus continued to look at the teachers, until, he saw the new Defense teacher. Sitting right at the end, eating slowly, was Albus' father. Rose and Scorpius both nudged him at the same time, looking at him. There were already students getting up from their seats with quills and parchment ready for Harry to sign. Neville whispered something to Harry and he laughed. Professor McGonagall stood up, saying, 'Please return to your seats. You will all get a chance to meet Professor Potter later,' she said, her eyes twinkling, betraying her angry expression.

As the feast drew to a close, Professor McGonagall stood up. 'As usual, I have some announcements to make,' she said wearily. 'Mr. Filch, our new caretaker, has banned all products from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, Filibusters and Zonko's. Any student found in possession of these items will be punished.

Please take note that the forbidden forest is, in fact, forbidden, which our older students should know by now.' She looked around the hall, her eyes lingering upon James and Fred a little longer than anyone else.

'I am delighted to announce some new teachers with us. Professor Whitehart will be teaching transfiguration.' Here, she gestured to the teacher Scorpius pointed out. 'We also have a new Defense teacher, Professor Potter.' Here, the applause was so tumultuous; Albus could feel the very floor shaking underneath him. As it stopped, Professor McGonagall smiled. 'You will all get a chance to meet him in lessons. Also, as a result of this years rather strange sorting, we have decided to re-sort the first year's using an artefact reserved for emergencies. Could all first years please stay behind, and to the rest of you, goodnight.'

And with that, she vanished.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating earlier, but I have now. Please read and review so I have inspiration for the next chapters. Thank you!**

'Can I have your attention please,' said Albus' 'Uncle' Neville. 'We have a very strange situation here and we must sort a different way today. Here I have an artefact made by Helga Hufflepuff. As you can see, it is a rare type of plant called Asdeyta. It was used as an extra precaution, in case of what has just happened. Many thought she was being over cautionary, but it turns out she was right. Because of the hat's mysterious fifth house, could Janie Dursley, Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter and Rose Weasley please come to be sorted first.'

They followed Neville into a separate room. It was drab and bare, with peeling wallpaper covering the whitewashed walls.'We have never tried this before, but I think you have to put the leaf in your mouth. He plucked a leaf from the plant and handed it to Janie. She tentatively put the leaf into her mouth and tried to swallow. Unfortunately, she then retched and spat it out into her hand.

'Ah. I think you have to swallow it,' Neville said. However, just as he said that, dark green writing formed on the leaf. It was as though it was contorting to form the word. 'Hufflepuff,'she read. As everyone had already gone to bed, she just moved to the side. Scorpius was next. He spat out the leaf and watched as the letters formed the word: Hufflepuff.

'But-But My whole family has been in Slytherin!' he said. However, inside he was happy. He could be his own person now. As Albus took the leaf, he knew what was coming. His leaf also said 'Hufflepuff.' Neville was standing next to them, trying not to look surprised. Albus Potter, Harry Potter's son, in Hufflepuff? It didn't make sense. But there was more shock to come.

Rose took the leaf confidently. It was well known that the sorting hat didn't even touch the Weasley's heads, and many thought it just automatically said Gryffindor. Rose supposed it would be the same for this, even if it was a little- different.  
She was in for a shock. 'Hufflepuff' she exclaimed. 'Dad will be so disappointed. He will send a howler-He's tgoing to-' Neville stopped her there, saying they should go to their dormitory now, as it was late.

It was just as they went up the main staircase that Albus realised something. 'Does anyone know the way to the common room?' he asked them. They traipsed around, trying to think of where it could be. Just then, they heard a cackle.

'Ickle firsties!' said a voice. 'What fun!' Not lost, are you,' he said wickedly as he upturned two waste paper baskets onto them. Scorpius withdrew his wand from his pocket. He waved it wildly around. 'We don't know spells yet, Malfoy,' said Rose. However, just as she said that, a burst of light came out of his wand. It went straight forward and into Peeves. The poltergeist began to laugh madly, gasping for breath as he swooped towards and empty classroom.

'What was that?' asked Janie. 'Tickling charm!' exclaimed Scorpius. 'I never knew that Peeves was ticklish. I thought nothing could stop him.' Albus regarded Scopius warily. He had begun to accept him as a friend, but he wasn't sure about Rose. He made a mental note to never annoy Scorpius, because if he could already do a second year charm, nonverbally, then he could be a threat to his enemies when he learnt more.

They continued to walk around the school, when they saw the fat friar. 'Thank goodness,' said Albus. I thought we would be stuck looking for someone for the whole night! Can you tell us where the common room is?' he asked. The friar looked at him carefully, as if he recognised him from somewhere. He certainly looked wary of him, but then he gave a wide smile. 'Of course!' he said, smiling at them. 'Go down the staircases, as far as you can go. Then move the small rug on the floor. Under it is a trapdoor, guarded by a portrait of a badger. The password is 'Helga'. Make sure you say it clearly, or you will be doused in vinegar. As you will soon find out, the common room is quite near the kitchens'

They thanked him and followed his instructions. As they walked into the room, Albus' first impression was if how cosy it was. It was worth being a Hufflepuff just for this! The walls and floor were made if pressed earth and there were round doors leading into the dormitories. A roaring fire crackled in the grate p, and above the mantelpiece, there was a large portrait depicting a student. Under it, there was a brass plaque. Albus leaned forward to read it.

"Remember Cedric.

Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy,

Remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave,

Because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort.

Remember Cedric Diggory."

Albus recognised the portrait now. It was of the boy who had died in the Triwizard tournament. Albus had been told the story only once by his father, because it brought back bad memories for him. However, the others just looked perplexed, as they didn't know who it was. They all went up to bed shortly after that. Albus lay in bed, thinking.'How many things do I have to live up to?' he thought. 'I'll never be as good a Dad. He saved the world, and I'm just sitting here doing nothing. I'm not in his house,either. I'm in Hufflepuff. What good is that?' he thought as he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

**Thank you for reading. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and the wizarding world belong to JK Rowling. I am simply carrying on the series. Anything you do not recognise from the original series is mine.**

**Thank You to will potter(Guest) for reviewing!**

Albus was awoken the next morning by a stream of cold water pouring onto his face. He spluttered and coughed, sitting bolt upright. 'What was that for!?' he half-shouted at the perpetrators. There were two brown haired boys, exactly identical, standing above him. Albus was reminded strongly off picture he had seen of his Uncle George with his brother, Fred. They were alike to the last freckle at right then, their faces were alight with mischievous grins. In there hands were their wands, the water charm just being used. Scorpius was watching the scene with a grin on his face.

'Its time for breakfast, Al,' one if the twins said. 'I'm Daniel and he's David. Hurry up and get down to breakfast, lazybones!' Albus quickly jumped out of bed and remembered- He was in Hogwarts! He quickly got dressed and followed his roommates into the common room. It was very different in the light than it had been yesterday. Lanterns adorned the walls and the earth walls and floor seemed to shimmer in their light. As they emerged from the trapdoor with Rose and Janie, they realised they were in a different place. 'the trapdoor moves every day,' explained Rose. 'I read about it in Hufflepuff:A History by Pomona Sprout. She is one of the best Hufflepuffs and Herbologists alive!'

She was silenced as they walked into the hall. A Potter, Malfoy and a Weasley friends? As they walked by the Gryffindor table, Albus heard his brother say, 'You're no brother of mine. Not in Gryffindor and friends with a Malfoy! Who do you think you are?' he said scathingly. Albus tried to fight back the tears, but even the teachers were looking at him strangely. As they took their places at the Hufflepuff table, a boy next to Scorpius whispered 'What did you do to him, Malfoy? Did you use the Imperius curse. I bet you did, you little Voldemort in training!' Malfoy was visibly fighting back tears of anger and sorrow. Didn't these people see him as his own person? He wasn't his father or his grandfather. He wasn't!

Just then, the post came in. Rose looked relieved as she saw an owl coming to her, but then her eyes widened and she looked for somewhere to hide. For in the owls beak was an unmistakeable Howler. As the letter dropped onto her head, she took out her wand. 'Evanesco' she whispered. The Howler only made an ominous hissing sound and then:

**'ROSE HERMIONE WEASLEY!**

**HOW DARE YOU DEFY MY WISHES!HUFFLEPUFF?**

**LOSERPUFF MORE LIKE!I TOLD YOU THAT YOU HAD NO CHOICE BUT GRYFFINDOR**

**AND IS WHAT JAMES TOLD ME CORRECT?**

**FRIENDS WITH A MALFOY!**

**THAT FAMILY IS NOTHING BUT TROUBLE AND DEATH EATERS!**

**HOW DARE YOU EVEN TALK TO HIM?**

**IF I EVER HEAR OF YOU GOING WITHIN A TEN FOOT RADIUS OF HIM I WILL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!**

With that, the letter burst into flame and smouldered in the breakfast table, leaving only a few ashes to sprinkle on the floor. Rose wanted a hole to appear and swallow her up. How dare her father embarrass her like that? How dare he! Professor McGonagal was looking grim as she surveyed the scene of laughing, whispering students. Scorpius had already left the hall and Albus looked like he wanted to follow.  
Just then, another owl descended onto the table in front of Rose. She looked like she wanted to scream, but the letter wasn't red. She opened it and read the letter.

Dear Rose  
Your father will be having a serious talking to. I think this letter has arrived just after the Howler, am I correct? I tried to calm him down, Rosie, I really did, but he was furious. He just couldn't make amends with the Malfoys and he suffered a shock when you weren't in Gryffindor. To make up for it, I have taken some money from his Gringotts account(shh!) and I will be buying you a broomstick, so watch the post! I am very sorry and it wont happen again. Tell Scorpius sorry too, because even if I am a bit shocked I want to meet him and I'm sure he is different.

Yours Sincerely

Mum

Rose felt a bit better after she read the letter, but she couldn't enjoy her breakfast. One of her new friends might hate her and it was all her fault. On the bright side, her father isn't the only one who can send Howlers. With a grin, she remembered that her father was going to a dinner at his Aunt Muriel's house tomorrow. A good time for a little- interruption.

Albus, however, was still annoyed, but there was no time to be angry, as the timetables were being handed out. He glanced at his classes.

_**Monday**_

**Charms**

**History of Magic**

**Break**

**Potions**

**Lunch**

**Double Defence**

_**Tuesday**_

**Charms**

**Herbology**

**Break**

**Flying**

**Lunch**

**Transfiguration**

**Defence**

_**Wednesday**_

**Charms**

**Herbology**

**Break**

**Transfiguration**

**Defence**

**Lunch**

**Free**

**Astronomy(Night)**

_**Thursday**_

**Charms**

**History of Magic**

**Break**

**Herbology**

**Lunch**

**Flying**

**_Friday_**

**Transfiguration**

**Defence**

**Break**

**Charms**

**Lunch**

**Potions**

**Free**

As the bell rang they made their way to their first class. Professor Flitwick was an old man who had stand on a pile of books to reach his desk. As he took the register, he squeaked a little as he reached Albus' name. 'Now, class. Today we will be learning the art of Charms. We will be levitating feathers now. You must say 'Wingardium Leviosa' and move your wand with a swish and a flick. You may start,' he said. Feathers appeared on everyone's desks. 'Wingardium Leviosa' said Rose. Her feather daintily rose towards the ceiling. On the other hand, Janie and Scorpius were having more trouble. 'Wingardium Leviosa!Wingardium Leviosa! Wingbardium Lebosa! Oh, sorry Rose,' Janie said as her mid worded spell set Rose's robes on fire. Rise put it out with her wand before profesor Flitwick came to their desk.

'Ah, Albus. Can you show me the spell?' he said. Albus focused hard on the words and said 'Wingardium Leviosa!'All at once, something incredible happened. The entire room shook and dust flew from the ceiling. As Albus finished his spell, the entire room lifted and started moving about, higher and higher until-'Finite Incantatem!' Professor Flitwick said. 'My, my Albus, what a powerful spell. Fifty points to Hufflepuff, but take away ten for half destroying my classroom.' Professor Flitwick's eyes twinkled, but there was another expression on his face. Pride and fear? Before Albus could concentrate on it, the bell rang and they had to go to their next lesson.

**Please review and thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and the wizarding world belong to JK Rowling. I am simply carrying on the series. Anything you do not recognise from the original series is mine.**

**This chapter is more of a filler chapter, so it's not very long.**

**Thank you very much to Rebecca Harvey for a very nice review, with lots of information. To answer some of your points, there is a reason I put them in Hufflepuff which will be made clear soon(hopefully!) Also, Ron was in a bad mood because of Rose being friends with Scorpius, so he also got annoyed about Hufflepuff. Put that together with having to see his Aunt Muriel the next day meant he was more than a bit annoyed! And thank you so much for your review!**

Later that day, it was time for History of Magic. As they traipsed into the room, some muggle borns gasped as the ghost of Professor Binns drifted through the blackboard. In a tone like he was falling asleep, he started reading from his notes. As thought by Albus, Rose was the only one in the class bothering to take notes. As Binns went on and on, some students, especially the Gryffindors, started to yawn obviously.

There were whispers near the back of the classroom. Suddenly, a boy stood up and shouted, 'When will you stop teaching, you old fogey! Have you not noticed that You. Are. A. Ghost!' Professor Binns suddenly stopped reading. He looked down at himself in astonishment and gasped. Tentatively, he passed his hand through his desk and let out a cry of surprise. Because, for the first time ever, Professor Binns had realised that he was a ghost.

With a shocked expression on his face, he ran, or rather, swooped out of the classroom and made for the head teachers office. There was a moment of silence and then a loud cheer as the boy who had stood up was receiving high fives and cheers. However, they soon subsided as the dominant figure of Headmistress McGonagall came through the oak door.

'Professor Binns has just realised his state and unfortunately, he will not be returning to teach, but-' She was cut off there as cheers ran through the classroom, only to be stopped once again with a steely glare. 'Until we can find a suitable replacement,' she explained,' You will be taught by Professor Dippet, an old Headmaster if Hogwarts who is very proficient in History. Please welcome him as your teacher.' With this, the caretaker, Mr Filch Jr, carried in a magically enlarged portrait of a wizened old man. There was silence in the classroom. Taught by a portrait? That was ridiculous! But there was no time to dwell on it as they ran to their next lesson, Transfiguration.

'In this class, nobody shall touch my glass of juice. Nobody will open the curtains or switch on the lights and nobody I repeat NOBODY shall ever use any form of Lumos in my presence. Especially not you Hufflepuffs. I doubt you could ever do anything right! Now, let's get started. I want you to turn this matchstick into a needle.' By the end of the lesson, only Rose's matchstick was silver and pointy, but this didn't please Professor Moore. He only looked over her work and said,' Twenty points from Hufflepuff for making a dangerous weapon in my classroom. Now get out before I give you detention! Out! Out!'

**Can anyone guess what Professor Moore is? Special mention to the first one with the correct answer, and please leave answers by reviewing. Thank You!**

**Also, can anyone think of a name for a horrible student? And what house should they be in? Thanks!**

**Please review and thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and the wizarding world belong to Jk Rowling. I am simply carrying on the series. Anything you do not recognise from the original series is mine.**

**Special mention goes to spicegirl324 for correctly guessing what Professor Moore is. Also, spicegirl324 came up with Leroy's name. Thank you for reviewing!**

The next day, Rose was in a particularly vindictive mood. As she addressed the Howler for her father, she thought imagined the scene. He would be with his Aunt Muriel and then the Howler would arrive. Her Dad would be sorry he sent that Howler. Quickly, she tied the howler to her owl's leg and threw it out of the window, watching it slowly fly away.

Just then, the door opened and Albus and Scorpius came rushing in. 'How did you get in?' she asked. 'Boys aren't allowed in girls dormitories!''Teddy told me which brick to tap,' explained Albus, grinning. Rose reminded herself to reprimand him as soon as possible, but first she ran down to breakfast with the others. As they ate, a heavily built boy came up to them, wearing the red and gold of Gryffindor. Behind him were James and another Gryffindor boy. ' Albus, you traitor! Friends with a Malfoy! I don't mind Hufflepuff, but if you remain friends with that thing, we are not brothers, and I will not relent with my pranks on you. So you had better watch out.,' James said. Satisfied that his point had been made, he and his friend went back to their table.

However, the other did not. 'You are a traitor to the Potters and A disgrace to the school! Hanging around with riff-raff like Dursleys and Malfoys! If you had any sense, you'd at least make some proper friends!' 'These are my friends, and if you haves problem with that, and with Hufflepuff, then we can find out who the bravest people are.' 'Fine. I challenge you to a duel. After breakfast, round the back of the castle. Or are you too scared to go?' 'You're on,' said Albus. Rose looked scandalised at this. She wouldn't tell them, but she was going to put a stop to this. Because even if her second name was Weasley, she was also a Granger and she had a lot to live up to.

Before she could dwell on this fact, Professor Mcgonagal made an announcement. 'Could I have your attention please? Due to complications, Professor Binns will now not be teaching here at Hogwarts any more.' The cheers were subsided by a glance that worked better than a silencio charm. 'Your new History of Magic teacher will now be Professor Dippet, teaching through his magically enlarged portrait. If anyone decides to take advantage of this, there will be consequences. Due to the fact that a portrait is teaching you, you will not be allowed to have Mrs Skower'si All Purpose Paint Remover in the castle. Could any containers of this substance be brought to me after breakfast, please. That is all,' she said.

As Albus walked outside, he remembered the duel. He didn't know why he agreed to duel someone a year ahead of him, but he couldn't chicken out now. His heart was beating fast as he approached to the castle with Scorpius. Janie didn't understand the concept and Rose had mysteriously vanished, so it was just the two of them. The boy, who was called Leroy, was already there with one of his friends who looked like he had been dragged to the duel. Small and weedy, he was the complete opposite of Leroy.

Albus took out his wand and thought of the only spell he knew.

'Expelliarmus'

'Furnunculus!'

Albus was twisting and dodging to avoid the beams of light coming towards him. The disarming charm, which was his only known spell, unless you counted the wood to metal charm, was not helping him. He needed a new tactic. He kept firing spells at Leroy:

'Expelliarmus!'

'Expelliarmus!'

'Expelliarmus!'

But each of his spells was only carelessly blocked by Leroy. He almost seemed to be relaxing. Albus felt a fresh wave of anger surge through him and as he raised his wand, he just thought of using a spell on Leroy. Suddenly, a jet of orange light came out of his wand. It sped towards Leroy and burst into flames just where he had been about two seconds ago. Albus looked at his wand in amazement. He had never known he could do that, but Leroy didn't know that. The older boy backed away from him slowly, with fear on his face. He slowly raised his hands in surrender, eyeing Albus suspiciously.

Their steps got faster until they were running back to the casters. This was just in time because at that moment, Professor Mcgonagall strode angrily over to them. 'I saw all of what was happening, Mr Potter, and I will not take any excuses. I'm just glad that Miss Weasley told me what was happening before the situation could escalate.' At this, Albus and Scorpius looked at Rose in dislike as she tried to hide behind the headmistress. 'Because of this,' the headmistress continued,'You will be having a detention tomorrow with Professor Moore in the forest. You will be helping him collect certain things he needs to, um, stay healthy. I will also inform Leroy of this, as he will be joining you as well.'

With that, Mcgonagall strode back to the castle, with Scorpius looking very angry at both her and Rose. Albus, however, was thinking hard. He knew he recognised Leroy from somewhere, but where? He pondered this all the way up to the castle?

**Thank you for reading and please review! Has anyone got any ideas for the story that you think I should use? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and the wizarding world belong to Jk Rowling. I am simply carrying on the series. Anything you do not recognise from the original series is mine.**

**I'm so so so sorry for not updating earlier. Feel free to tell me off in a review! Thank you so much for the reviews and favourites. Enjoy!**

After the day's lessons, Albus and his friends walked back up to the castle, speeding up before McGonagall caught them out of bed after lights out. As they neared the Hufflepuff common room, Albus gave a sigh of relief. They had made it without being caught. He and Scorpius ran up to their dormitory, but Albus stopped and stared at his bed. Folded up on his four poster bed was a shiny cloak with a note on top. Running forward, Albus unfolded the note first.

The paper was old and worn, and it seemed to be from a generation ago. All there was on the crumpled paper were the words 'Use it well.' Albus picked up the cloak and put it on with a flourish. 'I'm invisible!' he said aloud. He had always heard the story of the invisibility cloak, but he ever knew he was going to own it! Scorpius was looking at him in awe. 'Lets go and explore the school!' he said excitedly. 'Well, its says use it well,' Albus replied. 'But I suppose one little wander round couldn't hurt. Let's go!'

As they walked outside, they saw that the school had somewhat transformed into a spookier place, the wind coming in and blowing out the candles. Albus shivered involuntarily. 'Not scared, are you,' jeered Scorpius. Albus didn't reply, because he was a little scared of what was coming. They went round the corner, then nearly turned round and ran, because about a centimetre away from them, was Professor Moore. They edged back as he turned a corner and walked away. Before they could sigh in relief, an unwelcome cackle greeted them. 'Peeves,' groaned Scorpius.

'First years out of bed. I should really tell Mr Filch, I should. It's for your own good. FIRST YEARS OUT OF BED ON THE SEVENTH FLOOR!' 'Quick!' exclaimed Albus, as he saw Filch walking down the corridor. They ran past numerous pictures, only one thought in their heads. 'We need to get out of here!' Suddenly, a door appeared and they ran through it before Filch could catch them. They slammed the door and turned around, gasping for breath. They walked towards the chairs, but stopped as they saw fireplaces around the room, and a large sign in the middle of the room, saying 'The Transportation Room.' They looked around, but then stopped as they heard a noise.

Sitting on the floor, with his head in one of the green fireplaces, was Leroy. He was talking quickly and urgently, and Albus could hear several phrases like: 'Should be done by next term' and 'I'll get him out of the way.' Also in on the conversation was a large portrait. It had been put facing into the fireplace, so it was also in on the conversation. However, it was angled so they couldn't see who it was. The portrait seemed to be shaking, and the soon heard a loud shout of 'Well, it's not good enough!' Leroy quickly backed away, looking a little frightened and he was about to turn his head. Albus and Scorpius were frozen in terror of the older boy finding them. Just in time, Albus threw the cloak over them.

Leroy picked up the portrait and placed it face down behind a sofa. The fireplace he was using quickly returned to normal and he began to walk towards the door. Scorpius gave a sigh of relief, but this was a mistake. 'Who's there?' asked Leroy. 'I heard someone and I know you're there.' He strode forward, and stopped about an inch away from Albus. Then he turned around to look further around the room. As he couldn't find anyone, he went over to the door and said,'When I find out who was listening to me, you will be taught a lesson.' He took out his wand and cast a spell that was said too quickly to understand. With that, he walked out of the room.

Albus and Scorpius waited a bit before leaving the room. When they were sure it was safe to leave, they started discussing what they had seen in whispers. 'He's ,obviously doing something he shouldn't!'said Scorpius. 'We should tell someone,' said Albus. 'And what was Moore doing, sneaking around like that. I don't trust him. He's up to something.' And with that, they quickly walked back to the common room.

**I've just realised I made a mistake, I said Professor Whitehart was the transfiguration teacher in a chapter. I'm sorry for any confusion, Professor Moore is the transfiguration teacher. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	14. Authors Note

**Hello everyone! **

**I am very sorry that I haven't updated for ages. I just haven't had the motivation, apart from favourites and follows from Lionel Legacy. Still, no new reviews :( **

**Anyway, I have a good idea of where the story is going and I hope to update in the next week.**

**I'm just keeping you informed and thank you if you are still interested in my story. **

**Anyway, who heard the news? NEW HARRY POTTER FILM SERIES! Well, not Harry Potter, but wizarding world! Written by JK Rowling as well.**

**Please keep reviews coming. Maybe the next reviewer will receive the next chapter early!**

**Thank you and please keep reviews coming.**


End file.
